


Secrets

by GrantsHummel



Category: Glee, Kurtbastian - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mild Angst, Moaning, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrantsHummel/pseuds/GrantsHummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt finds out Sebastians secret due to an email.. Things take an unexpected turn for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

"What do you mean 'it's nothing'?!" Kurt blinked in disbelief, watching as Sebastians slender fingers wrapped around and snatched the laptop from his lap. He looked at the boy owlishly, watching the slight fear in Sebastians eyes as he slammed the dust littered lid shut, sliding it onto the cotton floor swiftly and shaking his head nonchalantly. 

"I mean, it's nothing. Nothing to do with you. Or anything like that.. Just.. Just drop it, yeah?" Sebastian looked frantic, pleading, skittish. He fumbled his sinful fingers together, his hands a little too clammy, his blinking a little too defined.

"Bas, baby.. I just saw-"

"Nothing" Sebastian smiled half heartedly, the light not quite reaching his eyes, tugging the duvet up his chest like he was actually self conscious to be naked in a bed with Kurt, and it made the bubbling curiosity in him burn like an overflowing volcano.

"You sure?" Kurt asked innocently, turning on his side and running a finger over Sebastians collarbone, watching the shift in his muscles, the goosebumps blemishing where his fingertips brushed, the soft inhale of his breath. "Because.. Well.. I think it's pretty hot.." He glanced to Sebastians eyes, watching as they widened with disbelief, looking over at him and waiting for the follow on of a joke that never came. 

"You.. You don't mean that.." He said softly, breath catching as Kurts fingers travelled to his chest and nipple, circling the bud there and making it nib immediately. 

"Oh, but I do.." Kurt whispered, his voice lower, drawing in Sebastians eyes to catch his, watching as he rolled onto his front, his back arched, his ass swelling out, his back bones slipping beneath his skin as he crawled over him slowly, making his way up him until his lips were being dragged over Sebastians neck from his collar bone. Sebastians eyes closed momentarily, eyelids fluttering like butterflies in a warm summer breeze. 

"You see, sweetness.. I kind of like the idea of having a actor as a boyfriend.." Kurts lips twisted into a smirk, and he pressed a warm, wet, open mouthed lingering kiss to Sebastians shoulder, scraping his teeth lightly over the skin, listening with pride as Sebastian gasped softly, fingers coming to rest on Kurts waist. 

"It's not like I've done a lot.." He whispered "I just.. I thought that.." His eyes closed again, head rolling onto his shoulder in comfort. "That it wasn't very.." 

"I'll tell you what it is" Kurt purred, guiding the boys hand gently to his ass, humming as Sebastian automatically squeezed the taut, tight flesh there "it's hot" he nipped at Sebastians right ear lobe "and intelligent" he tugged at Sebastians left ear lobe "and really.." He lowered himself slowly, keeping his ass in the air, breathing down his boys breast plate "really.." He looked up at Sebastian, licking over his torso and watching Sebastian shiver, his eyes slowly melting to a rich, moss green "sexy"

Kurt finished, and Sebastian was mesmerised, by what his secret had turned Kurt into.. This beautiful, crazed predator. 

"What was it.. A mothers-?"

"Nigh-ahh!" Sebastians lips parted, his back arching beautifully, a hand moving to Kurts hair as he felt Kurts right, gorgeously sinning lips hollow and sink over his length. "Oh.. Oh Kurt.." He let Kurt spread his legs wider, let Kurt use his hand to fondle his balls gently, making him release a held breath with a small moan.

He could never describe the perfection of Kurts mouth, the speed at which he bobbed his head, changing every so often just so Sebastian could never really relax fully into it. 

He clawed at the bed sheets, bucking into his boyfriends heavenly lips. "Sweetheart.. Kurt.." He breathed, his chest heaving a little more, heat coiling through his limbs and sparkling at his lower belly, a loud whine leaving his lips as Kurt pulled off before he had barely begun. 

"And can I watch you?" He kissed the boys inner thigh, looking up at him with pleading eyes 

"...if it means you'll get your lips back around my cock, then yes, definitely" 

"One thing" Kurt cut the boy off, a possessive growl underlying his voice, making Sebastians eyes snap open. "Did you touch anyone else in that film?" He whispered "did you kiss someone?" 

Sebastian paled. He knew this would happen. "Kurt I.." It wasn't like it was him. It was his character but.. How could Kurt understand that?! "I didn't.. I had.." Much to his confusement, Kurt smirked, looking up at him with amused eyes. 

"You did, didn't you?" He grinned "was it a girl?" 

Sebastian dropped his head forwards in shame "I didn't want you to see because-" 

"Oh my god! You had to make out with a girl!" Sebastian winced, and Kurt laughed, crawling back up him and kissing his lips softly "I'm not mad, baby, it's in the profession. I understand.." Sebastians eyes widened and he blinked at the boy dumbly, eyes wide and eyebrows raised ever so slightly. 

"You.. You're not going to.. To get mad?" 

Kurts eyes softened, and he shook his head with a warm smile "no, beautiful, I just want to see it. Your acting, that is" he winked "I mean.. That looked like a pretty decent movie review. thank hell it got sent to my inbox. Or you might never have told me.." 

"I always planned on telling you.." Sebastian shook his head timidly, bringing a hand to rest on Kurts jaw, closing his eyes as his nose was kissed. He had had many auditions, this film was probably his biggest.. Hence its not exactly like he got noticed in the streets. Now that really would be revdicilous. He wasn't ashamed. But acting came with a heavy pressure, or.. A lot, of heavy pressures.. And he just wanted to see how things went- "I just wanted to be confident about it, myself.."

"Did you have to touch her boobs?" Sebastians head jerked and he blinked disbelievingly

"Kurt! Since when were you such a pervert to women?" He waited for an explaination, an eyebrow raising with curiosity, not sure whether to be amused or offended. 

"Since my sex god of a boyfriend's characters got involved with them" he smirked, and Sebastian shook his head, watching the look in Kurts eyes, hungry, wolffish. 

"Maybe we could.. Could watch it after.." Kurt hummed in question, and Sebastian bit his lip, allowing Kurt to return back down him, marking him on his way, making Sebastian grind helplessly into the air and moan need fully. 

Then Kurts mouth was back. And God, because who knew Kurt had a kink for actors?! He fucked Kurts mouth as soon as it sunk around his length, moaning and writhing beneath his antics, tugging harshly at his hair. Nerves bubbled inside him at the prospect of Kurt meeting Chris Stewart, his character in A Mothers Nightmare.. But for now, he would focus on Kurts amazing tongue.. And explain the rest later.


End file.
